The present application generally relates to engine control techniques, and more particularly, but not exclusively, reduced driveline system impact reverberation of an internal combustion engine.
In certain internal combustion engine systems, it is desirable to minimize driveline system impact reverberation. Present approaches to engine control of driveline system impact reverberation suffer from a variety of drawbacks, limitations, disadvantages and problems including those respecting sluggish engine response and others. There is a need for the unique and inventive engine control apparatuses, systems and methods disclosed herein.